Forgiveness
by bloodytears87
Summary: Vash has done something terrible in his own eyes and can't get past it. It's up to Wolfwood to pull him out of his zombie like state. a little bit of Wolfwood/Vash


**Forgiveness**

**Summery: Vash has done something terrible in his own eyes and can't get past it. It's up to Wolfwood to pull him out of his zombie like state. a little bit of Wolfwood/Vash**

* * *

Wolfwood and the girls were at a loss. Vash had been sitting in the same chair in the same position in fact. One knee bent and perched on the edge of the seat and hands rested in his lap just staring into space for the last two days. He wouldn't speak even when spoken too and even more worrying was the fact that he wouldn't eat, even when presented with a whole pack of 24 count of donuts from Marel.

"What should we do?" Milly has asked, concern lacing her voice. None of them liked seeing their friend hurting.

"I say we should just slap him out of it," Marel had said in a huff though they could tell that she was more worried then she was letting on.

Two day's previously a bus had been highjack by a band of robbers who had heard of Vash's reputation for saving people and used the passengers' to lour the outlaw to them when they heard he was in the area.

It hadn't turned out so well for the passenger's or the bandits for that matter. The whole operation went wrong when they started to open fire. The whole bus load of passengers had caught fire and eventually blew up with the passengers trapped inside along with one of the bandits. Vash has blanked out, screaming and yelling about how those innocent people didn't have to die. In his rage he shot other two robbers.

Nicolas had tried to lie to him, hoped that he would have been too dazed to realize that it was him who killed those men. However Vash just smiled that empty broken smile at his attempts and hadn't believed him. He knew it was himself who had killed those men. Ever since they had returned to their hotel room Vash had been like a zombie. It marked the second time Vash had killed and they could all tell that it had ripped away another tiny piece of his soul.

"Why don't you girls go into town and get some stuff for dinner, I have a feeling that someone's gonna be hungry by tonight," Nicolas said as he light a cigarette. "Oh and take your time."

"What are you gonna do Mr. Wolfwood?" Milly asked.

"Don't you worry your little head. I've got a plan to help needle noggin there out of his stupor," he told them.

"Good luck, Mr. Wolfwood," Marel said before dragging Milly out the door with her.

Nicolas took a drag of his cigarette and slowly exhaled before going over to the chair Vash was sitting in. He didn't want to the girls to be there for what he was about to do, not sure how they would react.

"Hey needle noggin…" he said. When he got no response he put his cigarette free hand on Vash's face and tilted it upwards before lowering his own face and capturing Vash's lips in a soft kiss. It took a few moments for the blond haired man to respond but he did and soon their lips were meshing together. Nicolas pulled away slightly.

"Welcome back needle noggin," he said with a lazy smile. Vash blink up at him and blushed slightly, but that sad look was still in his eyes.

"I killed those men… and those people on the bus… they died because those men wanted me," Vash stated. His voice still sounded broken.

"Look, Vash. I know you hate seeing people get killed, but what those crooks did was NOT your fault. They were greedy and the lowest of the low." Nicolas told him. "They did what they did because they're those types of low lives and if it hadn't been for the bounty on your head it would have been for someone else's."

"You don't understand… None of those people would have had to die-" he started but was cut off.

"Hey, I'm alive, the girls are alive and you my friend are alive and to us that's the most important thing," Nicolas told him sternly. "You can't go blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens."

"But I still shot those men," he said. Even if the bus wasn't his fault he killed those men and he couldn't blame anyone but himself for their deaths.

"You did," Wolfwood agreed kneeling down to Vash's level so he could look the blonde haired man in the eyes. "You did and because you did, no other innocent people had to die. There's only one thing you can do now, Vash."

"What's that?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"You ask God for forgiveness and you move on," Wolfwood stated firmly. "The Lord is forgiving, Vash. You have a pure soul; too pure in fact so I know there's no way you won't be forgiven. We all forgive you, needle noggin. You just have to forgive yourself."

Vash sat there quietly contemplating Wolfwood's words. For the first time in forty-eight hours he thought that just maybe everything would turn out okay. He didn't know if he could forgive himself so easily. Would Rem forgive him? Would she understand? She never approved of killing, taking a life was wrong. But what if it was beyond his control? Would she forgive him then? The people who were important to him had already. He didn't know but he thought maybe if he had his friends by his side that in time he could forgive himself too.

* * *

**AN: I started this like a year ago then found it again in one of my folders so i decided to finish it up and upload it. Hope you all liked it. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors it's proof read by myself but i don't always catch my own mistakes. reviews are always welcome but save the flames for the campfires please and thank you. **


End file.
